Ichigo vs Kira
by Shanethewritter
Summary: Deathnote 2 in the point of view of Ichigo Kurosaki.


The events take place during and after the second Death Note movie; I do not own, Death note, Bleach, or the media adapted from it.  
Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Kanto Japan: People were going about their business, teens were studying hard at school and 300 criminals in the past year have mysteriously died of heart attacks, thanks to the mysterious vigilante known only as Kira. Little did the world know, Kira was a college student known as Light Yagami, the son of NPA commissioner Sochiro Yagami; with nothing but, his intelligence, info on the criminals that were left off unpunished and a supernatural notebook known as the Death Note. The Death Note had the power to kill whoever's name was written in it. Light was given this gift 1 year ago, when a Shinigami named Ryuk dropped the book into the human world out of boredom. Since then he used it to kill criminals in the name of justice, but there was still one obstacle he had to eliminate in order to achieve his true goal. His goal, being that he plans on becoming a god of a new world free of crime and violence and his obstacle being: L. L, is a detective known for solving numerous unsolved case and is now in pursuit of finding and executing Kira as Kira aka, Light plans on doing the same to L. As of now, Light, L, Sochiro, L's partner Watari, and 4 police officers in Sochiro's team are now part of an investigation team the latter of which want's to catch Kira, while the former (Light) is throwing them off the trail and at the same time trying to uncover L's real name so he can kill him with out the rest suspecting. Unfortunately for Light, L already suspects him. While he's doing his part in the investigation, he keeps up his public image at the To-Oh University. But today, Light and Kira are gonna meet an unexpected guest.

On Monday, when he was on his way home after school, Light accidentally bumps into another student both dropping their text books. Light never saw this man before, he had orange hair and was wearing an old gray school uniform. They both picked their books back up and the student still looking down said "Goddamnit! The second time I did that! Sorry man." Light then responded "that's alright, I didn't see where I was going. You must be new around here. I'm Light Yagami." Then he offered to shake his hand. The orange haired kid brushed himself off and looked up. His expression turned from disappointment, to a strange look on his face as if he was even looking directly like someone else. He then looked back, shook Light's hand and said "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I just transferred here." Light then walked off and moments later Ichigo suspiciously tailed him thinking _What is that thing standing next to him, it looks like a hollow, but it can't otherwise it would have killed him_. Light was walking down his usual route home; he looks over and talks to Ryuk who was walking next to him with a suspicious look on his face. "What's wrong Ryuk?" he asks. Ryuk then looks at him "It's about that kid, Ichigo; it looked like he was staring directly at me." Light then stopped and said "He can't see you unless he touched the Death Note and as far as I am concerned, it's locked up and booby trapped in my desk drawer." Ryuk then let out and wicked laugh and asked "If he didn't see me why is he following you?" Light then took out a pair of mirror shades and positioned them in front of his eyes so he can see behind him without turning his back. He sees in the mirror that Ichigo was following him. Thoughts were racing in his mind _who is this guy? Did L hire him to spy on me? Did he really see Ryuk? If that's true then he is a threat and has to die, but I can't kill him here, everyone will suspect me. _Ichigo then runs up to Light and says "I thought I recognized you." Light thought _Does this guy already suspect that I'm Kira?_ untilhe heard "You're that guy who was bus-jacked while you were on a date." Relived Light says "Yeah, who would have thought that, happened?" As they were walking down the street Ichigo then asked "What's the deal with Kira anyway?" Light then said "well people praise him, criminals fear him and L wants him dead." "Well I think they should catch him." Ichigo spat out. Light, trying to hide his anger starts fidgeting with his watch. Ichigo then continues "He is killing criminals that no one even knows whether he's guilty or not." Lights anger sends thoughts to his head taunting him _Kira is Justice. Those who judge him are evil. He is evil. Kill him, KILL KILL KILL!!!!!_ Light then snapped, he pulls the pin on his watch and opens up a compartment revealing a torn piece of paper that he tore from the Death Note. He punctures a small hole in his arm with the pin and writes the name "Ichigo Kurosaki" on the paper in his own blood. He then closes the compartment, replaces the pin and restarts the second hand on his watch. 40 seconds later Ichigo grabs his chest and collapses. Light acting shocked, checks on him. "I know you've been following me" he whispers. Ichigo then gives him a menacing grin struggling to talk "It's only the beginning, Kira." Ichigo then dies. Light waited until an ambulance arrived and walked off. On the outside, he was shocked, but on the inside he was laughing triumphantly. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know, Ichigo Kurosaki. He got out of the back of the ambulance and was in different clothing: he wore an Aikido Gi with a black top instead the traditional white top, with a white shirt underneath and a 1.74 meter sword: No hilt, a thick cleaver-like blade wrapped all the way around in a white bandage like cloth tied to his back. But this was no ordinary warrior; this one is a Soul Reaper of the soul society: Whose sole duty was to help good spirits pass on and sends the evil ones to hell. If it wasn't against his orders, he would have killed Light in revenge. He decides to follow him until the day Light dies, so he will personally send him to hell. Ichigo runs up and catches up with light. He follows him all the way to his house, and spies on him while he does his routine. The next day was when the second Kira began her havoc on TV: Starting with killing those that criticized Kira's beliefs to the police officers that tried to stop the broadcast. Light, L, Sochiro, and the rest watch in horror of what this killer is doing to innocents. Ichigo who followed Light to the task force headquarters (none of the other officers are aware of his presence, not even L.) , watched, but couldn't do a anything about it except helping the spirits of the dead pass on and sending the criminals to hell. He then saw a 14 year old girl on the TV cradling over the dead body of one of the officers, spouting out words like "Bastard!" and words that would intimidate, Kira. Light recognizes that the girl is his sister Sayu. Ichigo was aware of that due to the fact that he was there when Light helped her out with a math problem yesterday. Like Ichigo no one could go there to save Sayu, because L deduced that this Kira only needed a face to kill. Ichigo noticed that of all the member, Sochiro was the most enraged, so he does what no soul reaper has done before: He possesses a human being. He enters Sochiro's body and pushes his soul out with nothing but the chain of fate attached to it. Before Sochiro's soul-self could react, Ichigo rushes out of the headquarters, dragging the confused cop with him. He then steals a silver helmet from a biker and commandeers a police van driving to the Sakura TV station with Sochiro in the passenger's seat. Sochiro as shocked as he is asks a lot of questions "Why are there two of me, who are you, where are you going and what the hell is this chain that's sticking out of my chest?" Ichigo then says "Listen I….well technically you are going rescue your daughter after a few seconds you will be going to be back in your body, crash this van into the jumbotron and disable that broadcast and then, when It's safe, you are getting Sayu out of there." "How do you know her name?" asked Sochiro. "Just don't tell anyone that this happened. As far as they're concerned you did this." Ichigo answered back. Suddenly there was a flash, Sochiro sees a glimpse of Ichigo's face and next thing he knows, he is behind the wheel of the van as it crashes into the Jumbotron that is showing the Kira messages. He then gets out, breaks the news camera and shoots the cables that connect to the broadcast antenna. He then goes to Sayu, who immediately recognizes her father, and he instructs her to cover her face with his suit Jacket and they both walk into the Station for cover. He then leaves her to go straight to the broadcast and demands the Kira tapes at gunpoint. Something Ichigo didn't tell him to do, but since he was at the station he might as well get them knowing that the media won't let them go that easy. Ichigo checks on Sayu to see that she's okay, but in a state of shock. But, then asks "Why are you wearing an outfit like that?" Surprised, Ichigo asks back "You can see me?" Confused Sayu then says "Of course, doesn't anybody else?" Ichigo silently shook his head while thinking _The shock must have heightened her senses; along with my own spirit energy if I stay here longer she'll see me just like Orihime and Chad does._ The confused girl then asks "Are you an Angel?" Ichigo was shocked, he had never heard anyone, living or dead call him that before. He then asks "Why do you ask that?" Sayu then said "No one else can see you but me, and you came after the police died, are you gonna protect us from Kira." Before Ichigo could answer, Sochiro comes out with a bag full of videotapes. As soon as he returns; Ichigo walks off, then Light comes to check on his sister too. The events that happened lead Ichigo to ask himself _If Kira is so Evil why did that L guy keep them from rescuing that poor girl? _Just then, Ichigo noticed another Shinigami hanging next to a girl at the second level of the TV station, the girl locked her eyes on Light _Could that be the second Kira? _He thought. Meanwhile Light was calming her sister down and she says "An angel was looking after me." Light seemed curious enough to ask "when was this?" She then said "When dad left for a while, he told me I was the only one who could see him, he was wearing a weird Samurai outfit, a huge sword and had orange hair" The orange hair part echoed in his head thinking _Kurosaki? He can't be alive I saw him die. Did he already know about the Death Note? Is he what I think he is? No way, I checked his pulse. _He then probably realized that what Sayu might have seen a ghost, and believes that ghosts can't harm humans so he is safe. He then sets his focus back on killing L. During the night, Ichigo witnessed the biggest point in the history, the day Kira and the second Kira (Later to reveal herself as the famous celebrity, Misa Amane) joined forces he was even there to witness The Shinigami, Rem threaten Kira: "I know how long she has to live, if she dies before then, I'll know you did it and I will KILL YOU!!!" Later that night, as Misa was walking home, Ichigo got Rem's attention, by saying "He has every right to kill her." Rem then walks over to him, not caring whether or not he sees her or not and asked "What did you say?" Ichigo then said "That's right, he has every right to kill her, whether you kill him or not doesn't matter to him." Rem angrily asked "What makes you think that?" Ichigo responded "Well, she killed innocent people and was just a pen away from killing his sister. If something like that happened to my sisters, I'd do the same thing." Ichigo still remembers that fateful night when a hollow attacked his sisters Yuzu and Karin; he became a soul reaper to save them. In her anger, Rem takes out her death note and prepares to write his name down. Ichigo then says "Oh that won't work." Rem writes the name down anyway. After 40 seconds nothing happened. Ichigo, still standing says "I am a Soul Reaper and because of that, I'm, spiritually legally dead." He then draws his sword, the cloth unwrapping all the way to the handle revealing the blade to be black and sharp. He then says "I'm just here until he dies for trying to kill me so I can send him to hell, don't tell him or her that I'm here. Or else." He inflicts a small cut on Rem's shoulder, with sand coming out of it as if it were blood. Shocked at this, Rem backed away and walked with Misa back home. She never tells her about Ichigo, under fear that Ichigo can kill her. The next day Light just finished a class while both Ichigo and L, using the alias "Ryuzaki" (the latter of the two, Light can see.) Ryuk was also aware of Ichigo's presence, he doesn't tell Light because he believes that it's more fun this way. Light asks L whether or not he's afraid, now that Kira uses a face to kill. L simply responds by putting on a freaky mask and keeps it on when they go outside. Misa then pops out of nowhere just to see Light. Light introduced Misa to Ryuzaki, hoping that she will see his real name with her Shinigami eyes which she does, after taking off his mask. Just then, a swarm of fans come to Misa, asking for autographs, she gladly signs until she screams out "Who touched my butt!!?" L then said "this is an outrage; L the great detective will find the culprit. For you." While offering Misa a lollipop which she kindly takes. He then jokingly asks "Would you go out with me instead." She then says "My one and only love is Light." Light, pretending to be embarrassed reminded her that he has a class and she has to go back to work. She leaves with all the fans following her, except Ryuzaki. He then says bye to light and just as he walked 10 feet away, Light calls Misa on his cell phone, and to the surprise of both him and Ichigo, Ryuzaki answers. It leaves Ichigo to think _That guy had to go as far as Sexual Harassment to catch them? And I thought Rukia was crazy. _Ryuzaki clearly let's Light know that Misa got arrested and tells him to refrain from coming to headquarters. They both go their separate ways with, Ichigo following Light home. 5 days later, Ichigo overhears Light's conversation with Rem: About Misa giving up ownership of her Death Note; about how a Shinigami named Jealous died when he killed a psycho to extend Misa's life and about Light's plan to save Misa. All this got Ichigo to think _Maybe Kira isn't bad after all. _The next day Light went back to headquarters to confine himself, in a cell, under surveillance without any means of communication. Ryuzaki set up the cell and handcuffed Light before locking him in. For 1 one week Light was mumbling gibberish and the only clear words Ichigo heard him say was "Throw away" Ryuk then said okay and then vanished from sight. Suddenly Light jumped up and yelled out "RYUZAKI, I KNOW THIS WAS MY IDEA, BUT I REALIZED IT'S POINTLESS, I'M NOT KIRA!!" This sudden change of Light's personality shocked everyone except, Ichigo who knew because of Light's conversation with Rem, what's really going on. Light's memory of the death note was lost. After another week, Matsuda tells Ryuzaki that the Kira killings have resumed after a two week absence. Ryuzaki then lied to Light over the intercom saying that "The past two weeks the killings have stopped, why don't you admit that you're Kira already?" Light still denies being Kira, but he physically gives up and passes out at the same time as Misa. They are both rushed to the infirmary and L finally admits his lie and that it was a trick to see if light knew if the killings resumed. He clears Light and they start their search for the recent Kira who was really a reporter named Kiyomi Takada who was given the Death Note by Rem. She uses it to kill the criminals and increase her reporter status and then kill the anchorwoman so she can take her job. The team discovers this and arrests her, now knowing of the death note's power and being able to see Rem. Light then takes the death note and regains his memories. He then uses his watch paper to kill Takada, knowing that the cops couldn't convict her anyway. Ichigo was the only one who saw what really happened there. Afterwards the team is studying the Death note and stumble upon a rule that says: Once the owner writes a name he/she will have to write another in 13 days or die. L suggests using it on death row inmates to test it and Sochiro takes the notebook himself. Leaving Light, L, and Ichigo alone and Misa being free; Light Instructed Misa to go to the woods where she digs up his death note and gets her memories back too. Only problem was that she doesn't remember L's real name. While she is on her way back to the headquarters with Watari, L, still suspects Misa and suggest confining her again despite Lights protests. Rem angrily retreats to another room, and kills Watari in front of L, Light and Ichigo. By doing that, Rem starts turning into sand telling Ichigo "Don't let him have this death note" after Rem dies Ichigo finally decides to use his spirit energy to destroy the notebook in a blue flame. A few seconds later L grabs his chest slowly suffering a heart attack saying "I knew it you are Kira." And then dies. Misa then arrives and Light takes her death not and writes his father's name stating that he dies after he gives Light the other death note, much to Misa's protests, due to the fact that her parents have been murdered. Ichigo then realized _I don't want to live in a world ruled by a guy who would kill his own family to create it. _All three of them went to the living room of the headquarters. Sochiro arrives exactly how light wrote. Light demands the Death Note, he thinks is in the suitcase. Sochiro opens the case to reveal nothing in it and saying "Light, I have watched everything and heard everything you said." Suddenly the rest of the task force surrounds Light at gunpoint. Just when Light can't get anymore confused, he hears a familiar voice saying "Light, I'm sorry we couldn't be friends." He turns around and much to the shock of everyone, but the task force, L is alive and well. He told Light that the Death Note he used to kill Sochiro was a fake and that Watari switched them before he died. He also told him that he wrote into Misa's Death Note so that he could die 23 days after his intended death and that in order for Sochiro to go along with his plan he showed him the Death Note with his real name: L Lawliet. Light knew he couldn't kill L, but he wasn't willing to give up. He prepared to use the paper hidden in his watch, but Matsuda noticed it and shot the watch off of light's wrist. The watch landed a few feet away from light. Desperate, he tried to recover the watch and Matsuda shot him in the leg. Light then calls Ryuk, who appears, and he asks the god of death to write a name, believing that he'll kill all the members of the task force including his father. Ryuk instead, wrote Light's name and after 40 seconds, Light suffered the most painful heart attack a human being can get and then some. Before dying, Ryuk tells Light that those who have used the death note, cannot go to heaven or hell, what awaits them is nothingness. Moments later Light Yagami dies. The next day, after he was buried, a hand grabs Lights soul self by the collar and drags him out of the grave. It was Ichigo's and he welcomed Light to the afterlife with a punch in the face. After Light, fell to the ground, Ichigo asks "Is that what you do to new kids, just kill them before you get to know them?" Staggering to his feet, Light then said "I checked your pulse, there was nothing." Ichigo then laughed and said "that's easy to fake; even L fooled you with that." "You could have killed me and my family when you had the chance." Light countered. Ichigo then smiled "If it weren't against my orders I would have killed you as soon as you killed me, but as for your sister, you're lucky I saved her. It's hard to believe that a girl like that looks up to a bastard like you." "You didn't save her, my dad did." Light fired back. Ichigo then explained about the possession he put on Sochiro. Light then proceeds to throw a punch, but in a flash, his arm was missing. Ichigo cut it off, and then said "Ryuk may have said that you can't go to hell, but I do." He then stabs Light in the head. "I knew it, you're one of them, a Shinigami." Light began "Funny I always thought that Ryuk would be the one that takes my soul." Ichigo then said "I'm not taking it, I am just giving it to someone." Suddenly a huge gate made of bones and wood appears behind Light. When it opens a mysterious spirit drags Light into the gates, but instead of screaming, Light flashes one final evil grin at Ichigo and the gates close.

22 days, 11 hours and 55 minutes later, the remaining death notes are destroyed Sochiro Yagami and L are discussing how to deal with it now that Kira's dead. They then agree not to tell Sayu or Light's mom that he is Kira, instead Sochiro Tells them that Light died fighting Kira. Now that his time is almost over, L insists on being left alone. Sochiro gives him one final Salute and leaves. 5 minutes later, L dies and his spirit leaves him and meets Ichigo, he reveals that he knew what Ichigo is, that he saw him the whole time and that he knew that Ichigo possessed Sochiro so he could rescue Sayu. The only thing he didn't understand was that why Ichigo didn't die after that. Ichigo then offers to send L to the Soul Society, stating that they could use a guy like him and he'd make a good reaper. L simply asked "Is there any sweets?" To which Ichigo simply replied "There is something called Soul candy but trust me, you don't want that." remembering the incident with Kon. L accepted and Ichigo performs the Konso on L, allowing him to enter the Soul Society.

1 year later, Ichigo is back in his human body, and is walking down Shinjuku while it is snowing. He passes by Sochiro and Sayu, they recognize him, but act like they never seen him before. He doesn't reveal himself because he didn't want Sayu to know that the angel looking after her was the same person that sent her brother to hell.

END


End file.
